Mixed Worlds
by Starkreactor
Summary: Wolverine, Deadpool, Claw, Legolas, and Master Cheif end up telleported to a new world where a stranger greets them. But why has she summoned them? And will Deadpool ever shut up? Reading my other story, Claw would help in understanding this one
1. What the!

Hello Readers!! (waves enthusiastically) Thanks for taking a chance and checking out my story!!

Disclaimer:(you will find out very quickly that I love to write these) I do own EVERYTHING!! THAT'S RIGHT!! EVERYTHING!! (evil laugh) You poke me with a pencil. OK (annoyed huff) I own Farcius, and the specific predator Claw, but not the species or any other recognizable characters. (sigh)

(I wrote this with a certain elf's name spelled wrong for the entire story, so if there are still mistakes, please forgive)

* * *

" 32 caliber pistol, check! Small and large hand grenades, check! Little pointy light thingy, check! Recipe for cheesecake brownies, check! Little to the left, yes, yes, now hold still my small fortune. Hey! What are YOU doing here?! Don't give me that confused look. Yes, you, reading this story. Or my story, I don't really know yet. There aren't any other main characters in it yet, so for now it is my story. Now, if you will excuse me, I have someone to………..ohh, that's pretty-"

"Chief, we are in position, waiting for your signal." The Chief nodded, picking up a sniper and set of pistols.

"Alright, lets move out." The company of marines began to creep forward into their attack positions, snipers set on every alien in the building.

"Ready, OK" The entire group opened fire on the surprised creatures, many falling dead before they could retaliate. The fighting was soon all out, a hail of grenades coming toward the marines in response to the attack. Just as the dust was clearing, the chief heard one of his men cry a warning, then everything went black.

Sabretooth was close, close enough for him to smell what he had eaten for breakfast. Not a pleasant smell to say the least. He looked through the trees, amber eyes scanning the moonlit leaves until he spotted his enemy's form. He crouched, ready to spring, his claws millimeters from bursting though his skin. Just as Sabretooth's yellow eyes turned on him, he jumped, claws tearing free of their housings. Then, suddenly, he was encased in a blackness.

"Ok, so not a me story. What a disappointment. And this instant portal thingy, yea. Not so instant. I've been in this thing for what? Two or three paragraphs. Someone needs to call the portal repair guy."

"What do your elf eyes see?" The elf prince squinted, wishing with all his heat that he could avoid telling his friends what he saw.

"Get ready! Warg riders!" He drew his bow, bracing for the impact as he shot across the plain, taking down three before the monsters reached them. Just as Gimli rode past him, the elf grabbed hold of the saddle, swinging himself up. Just as he was about to settle in behind the dwarf, there was a strange flash of darkness and he was gone.

Scarlet wings fluttered in the sun, as they came to rest on their master's armored shoulder. The large predator barely felt his bird touch him as it landed silently, peering around his dreadlocks to get a better view of the latest hunt. Just then the bird noticed something strange appearing, he gave a cry to warn his master of danger. "Farcius! What have I told you about- ….."

"Hey! He got cut off in mid sentence too! Cool. But seriously, are we done yet? I am getting tired of this "instant porter" no cable, no board game, not even weird colors. Hurry up will you?!"

A moment later "Wait wait wait ! How many times have I told you that that portal thingy didn't take, "a moment"! Hey, what are you doing with that duct tape?……."

As I was saying, a moment later five portals opened in the center of a ring of stone henge., each dumping it's contents un-ceremonially onto the ground. Deadpool, Master Chief, Wolverine, Legolas, and Claw all looked around in confusion. Suddenly there was a simultaneous sound of blades leaving sheaths, a bow being drawn tight, and guns cocking.

"Who are you?! What did you do?! What do you want?!" everyone began at once, pointing weapons at whoever was close by.

"And why do you have duct tape over your mouth?" the Chief suddenly asked the colorful character across from him.

Logan sheathed his claws and commented "If you knew the guy you wouldn't be wondering." He walked over to Deadpool and freed him from his sticky bonds.

"You know I could have done that on my own." Logan smirked as he used a claw to slice the layers of duct tape around Deadpool's wrists.

"Sure you could have."

"So," Legolas started, "YOU two know each other, but I don't think anyone else does. Who are you all? I am Legalos, elf prince of Mirkwood."

Deadpool opened his mouth to make a smart comment but Logan slapped a hand across his face before he could.

"I'm Logan, but you can call me Wolverine."

"I am Spartan 117, but you can call me Master Chief, or just Chief."

Deadpool freed his mouth. "Ooooo, SOMEONE is full of himself!!"

"Aww, shut up merc, you should talk." Logan growled. "Though you do have a point, you don't have a real name?" He asked, addressing the space man in front of him.

The Chief shuffled his feet. "Well, not really. I used to be named Mark."

Logan nodded. "Ok, how about you, bird boy?"

Claw drew his head back indignantly and Farcius glared. "My name is Claw, this is Farcius." He said, gesturing to the bird.

"What are you? Something Halloween barfed up?" Deadpool asked.

Claw growled. "I am a Yatija, a Predator. And you should see me without my mask." He added with a chuckle.

"Yea!?" Deadpool began, "Bet I could beat you in an ugly test! Want to go?" He challenged, putting a hand on his mask.

Logan smirked. "Wade, you just threw yourself under the bus."

Deadpool stopped and thought a moment, then shrugged. Legalos broke the banter. "Does anyone have any idea why we are even here?"

"Nope, or No, was echoed around the entire company."

Legalos sighed, putting his bow away. "Maybe we should find out. The way I see it, this was not a coincidence. Unless we are all dead-"

Deadpool reached over and smacked Logan with one of his guns.

"Owww! Sun of a!"

"Nope! Not dead!" Deadpool declared cheerfully.

"No, not yet." Everyone looked toward the source of the voice.

A woman, draped in black and purple robes, was striding towards them on a great horse. This in and of itself was not that strange, but the horse was bone, filled out with only a dark haze that seemed to want to blow away. The woman rode him bareback, and she was completely covered, her face hidden by a veil.

"But have no fear my friends, death will come for each of you eventually, even you master elf."

Legolas looked stunned, and his hands reflexively went for his swords. The rest of the group just stared at her, wondering if they were all just having a very bizarre dream.

Everyone that is, except Deadpool. He was staring at her, but everyone could tell that he was drooling.

Logan snapped out of his haze first, addressing the woman. "Look lady, you obviously know what is going on here, and if I'm right you are the one who got us here in the first place…."

The woman held up a hand to silence him. "I will explain, but you must not interrupt. I will attempt to answer any questions that you will have, but time is very important."

She dismounted, addressing the company. Everyone perked up to listen, and Logan smacked Deadpool out of his haze so he could listen too. "I am death, and you are in my realm. This is a kingdom you would normally have to wait until your body's die to see, but in your case, I made an exception. I need your help. The monsters that you have each destroyed in your own lands come here upon death, just like any soul. Normally these creatures would be sent to my dungeons for eternity, forced to work as slaves for their crimes. Unfortunately, they have escaped. Even with all of the deceased heroes that I have here with me, I have been un able to cage them. After trying every resource I have, I have decided that the only conclusion is for me to recruit the aid of still living heroes that have fought these monsters and defeated them in the first place. That is why you are here. You, because your souls are still incased in your bodies, haveextra protection. Your bodies also provide a problem however. Your souls, despite the way that you may think of them as being soft, or like a vapor or ghost, are actually harder than your bodies. That is why they survive the bodies' death to come here. The afterlife is fine for souls, but to your vulnerable bodies, it is very harsh. A normal human would have already lost their life in the amount of time you have been here, but each of you havebeyond- normal limits to your stamina and strength. This will allow you to survive a few days here. But once you pass your limit, your bodies will die and you will be trapped here. I may be able to help you healers back if you do pass your limit, but the chance is very slim. The rest of you have no chance at all. That is why time is so important. Once your souls loose their extra protection, you will be of little use against these foes."

Logan snorted. "So you got yourself in trouble and now you are having us pay for it?"

Deadpoolshot Logan in the foot. "Do NOT disrespect her highness! If this damsel needs help, you better be ready to give it BUB!"

Deadpool looked smug before making a sweeping bow towards Death.

She shook her head, but gave the peppy merc a nod of thanks.

"So what do you expect us to do? Find and cage these guys?" Claw asked, his predatory nature perking his interest, no matter how weird the situation was turning out to be.

"What could you possibly need me for?" The Chief asked, "The Arbiter and the covenant hasn't been beaten yet."

"Those prophets are more trouble than you might think, even on their own." She replied grimly.

"So who are we dealing with?" Legolas asked. Death fidgeted, seeming to feel guilty. "Khan, Sauran, Apocalypse, and the prophet of Regret." Legolas gave a defeated sigh and plopped down on a nearby rock. The Chief slapped a frustrated hand to his forehead. Claw fingered his diamond dagger. Logan swore under his breath. Deadpool made another sweeping bow and kissed Death's hand. Everyone looked at Deadpool. "What?"

Everyone was back at Death's palace. They had taken an underground route, deciding to let her horse carry a message to the place where many subjects of the afterlife were hiding.

Deadpool had insisted on carrying her the entire way. Once they reached the palace, they had come up through a trap door into an armory. There were matching suits of armor on all the walls, black and silver layered plates and chain mail that reminded Logan of ancient Samurai armor.

"Any of you may use this armor or any weapons that you find around, but I know you are probably more comfortable with what you are used to using. The plus in this armor is that it should help slow the deterioration that this world has on you. It is also very light and strong, and good for camouflage." Death explained.

Deadpool eyed the armor for a moment, then grabbed one in his size. "Sweet armor, or sweet spandex, sweet armor, or sweet spandex? What to do, what to do."

He stared at it a moment, then decided. "BOTH!!"

He quickly slipped on and tied the armor _over _his suit, fastening his weapons where he could still reach them.

"Now I am super ultra mega cool ninja merc!!" He declared triumphantly.

"Good for you 'Pool." Logan said as he grabbed a suit of his own. Legolas and Claw did the same, grabbing armor and suiting up.

Death looked apologetically at the Chief. "I don't think I have any armor for you, but you may wear this amulet, it should help slow the deterioration." She said, placing a small, clear, crystal on a silver chain around the Chief's neck.

"As for you, Farcius," She said, addressing the bird, "I have just the thing for you. Falcon armor."

She opened a chest and removed a small suit of armor that matched the rest, specially crafted for birds. Farciusdonned it happily and gave a chirp in thanks.

As the Chief waited for his comrades, an idea struck him. "Why do you guys need armor, I mean, you can't die right?"

Death chuckled. "No, you are right about that, but the ancient Samurai and Egyptians didn't know that."

"Wait," Logan cut in. "Why do you need us if your people can't die? I mean, couldn't you all just gang up on the big guys and cage them up?"

Death gave a rueful smile under her veil. "They can't die, but they can be exiled. If a soul is "killed" in the afterlife, it goes to burn in the outer desert, where even I am powerless. There soul eaters roam, waiting to devour any soul that should be unfortunate enough to go there. I believe that some have even slipped into another world that none of you are from, as Dementors. As I said, your souls have extra protection from that fate as your bodies are still living."

The Chief shuddered at the thought before thinking of something else that didn't make sense.

"If this place exists, how come you didn't send the prophet of Regret and the other guys out there?"

This time Death shuddered. "I have never had this problem of anyone escaping my dungeons before, and I have never seen a soul evil enough for that fate."

Deadpool was in the corner tapping his foot impatiently. "OK. Now that you disrespectful twits have satisfied your insatiable appetites for filling plot holes, I think it is time for some action!"

Death nodded. "Your knowledge does nothing if you run out of time."

Ooookay! Now that everyone not familiar with Claw or Deadpool is thoroughly confused, the helpful author is here to clear things up! (Heroic music plays) Claw is a predator, if you hadn't gathered that, and he is my invention. I loved the predator movies and sort of customized my own predator and dropped him into the world of fan fiction. I have written 3 stories about him, and the first one is up in it's entirety on this site, conveniently named Claw. His bird, Farcius, is another invention of mine, but unfortunately doesn't show up till the third story which is still in a notebook. (sigh) Are you bored yet? (grins) Farcius is taken from the idea of a Phoenix, so if you have a mental image of a Phoenix, that is about what he looks like. (about the size of a falcon- hence the falcon armor) Deadpool is a little know Marvel comic creation, and a search on Wikipedia would clear you up, but I will put a few things here. One interesting note is that he KNOWS he is in a comic, story, ect. Therefore, he was talking to me (and you) earlier in the chapter. He has an implanted healing factor that is derived from Wolverine himself, and as a result of being experimented on he is horribly disfigured. (Hence the "ugly contest") He is a mercenary, and in the comics actually falls in love with Death, an actual character in the Marvel Comics. He is also the biggest clown you will come across, and a human arsenal. Now that I have bored all my poor readers to death, let me know what you think!! (gives you puppy eyes) P.S. Khan is explained in my Claw story.


	2. Spies

Hey, thanks for the support that I have gotten, and I will finish posting this because of it =) I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry about Legolas' name being spelled wrong for most of the story =(

* * *

"Why am I stuck with you again?" Deadpool asked the elf.

Legolas shook his head in agitation, creeping through thick underbrush. "You are stuck with me because nobody trusted you to go off on your own, and nobody else was as quiet. Claw and Logan needed to cover the front gate anyway."

Deadpool hacked his way through underbrush, not bothering to be too quiet, just to spite the silent elf. Legalos gave him a glare before looking up and letting out a gasp. They were in sight of a magnificent structure, a castle with 20ft high walls, glass smooth, but built of a single piece of solid black granite. There were gargoyles peering with ruby eyes from the top, their snarling mouths prepped to deliver a fiery cascade on intruders.

Legalos scanned the wall for a way to get up, but before he could find one Deadpool grabbed his arm. Before the elf had a chance to even guess as to what was going on, he found himself at the top of the wall.

"Ok, now we need to meet everyone else at the rendezvous. Check point. Thingy."

"How did you?….." Legalos began, but the merc silenced him.

"I can teleport, now shush. Take out those guards before they see us."

Legalos looked across the wall to where some Uruk-hai were standing sentry with bows. "Finally, something familiar." the prince thought as he took them out.

There was a flash of light, then two more near one of the towers of the castle. Now that Legalos was on the wall he could see that the entire castle was carved out of the black granite mountain. Parts of it still blended with the mountain, making Legalos wonder just how far the structure did delve into the rock. Deadpool grabbed his arm again, and they ported over to where the Chief was waiting for them.

"What's the news?" Legalos whispered, peering around one of the spires. "The leaders are meeting in the main hall, and there are windows." He replied, pointing to where some lights were flickering.

"I think if we can scale these spires, we should be within hearing distance."

Legalos nodded. Deadpool grabbed both of his companion's arms and ported to a ledge, where the trio talked about how to see into the fire lit hall, where four titans sat planning.

L

Logan and Claw were standing sentry at the front gate, watching for anyone who may sound the alarm. So far, everything had gone well, but these guys were too smart to not at least have a shift change. Claw was perched up on the wall like one of the gargoyles, and Logan was crouched in the shadows on the other side of the huge gate. He hoped that everything was going according to plan.

"So," He whispered. "That bird your pet?"

Claw shrugged. "You could say that." Logan was about to say something else when movement caught his eye.

"Hey, look." He hissed, pointing to a tower where some very short and very tall figures were emerging. Claw used the infrared mode onto his mask to study the creatures. The short ones had a triangle shaped back, and seemed to be carrying some sort of gun. The taller ones had plated body armor, with legs that bent the opposite way a human's legs did. They also had guns, and four mouth parts, similar to Claw himself.

They started to disperse, and Claw activated his camouflage, Logan retreating deeper into the shadows and tensing his claw muscles. As one of the taller figures headed for his post, he spotted a flicker of movement and stopped, prepping a gun and then, without a sound, disappearing. His camouflage even surpassed Claw's. Logan sniffed the air, and Claw was even more grateful for his infrared. Claw crept forward, suddenly using his wrist blades to slice the creatures throat. Blue green blood poured out, and there was a heavy thump and crackle of electricity as the body hit the ground and became visible again. Suddenly all attention was on them, and every guard came rushing towards them, one signaling for re-enforcements. Claw and Logan sprang into action, slicing and dicing as fast and as quietly as possible. Just as the last guard fell, the pair heard heavy footfalls coming up the steps. Farcius cocked his head, uttering a quieted trill. Then at each tower, two giants emerged, plated in armor with several 5 foot long spines jutting from their backs.

"Well, this will be something to remember." Logan remarked.

"Do you see them?" Legalos was perched on the Chief's shoulders, Deadpool standing on his.

"Shhh!" the merc hissed down. "I can't hear their evil plans with you talking!" He went back to looking through the window.

Far below Deadpool's view, there was a giant table, Sauran at the head, the prophet of Regret directly across from him. Khan and Apocalypse sat on opposite sides of the table as well. Sauran was speaking.

"She knows where we stand, but she doesn't know of the armies. I doubt she will be able to provide much of a threat."

Apocalypse nodded. "Yes, but imagine the armies we could summon if we could control her."

"If we could control death herself," the prophet began, "then perhaps we could even return to rule our worlds as well as this one."

Khan swished his tail, "I don't know how well that would work, but I refuse to stay in hiding here. How long do we have to bide our time? Apocalypse has his horsemen, Sauran has his orcs and trolls, as well as that Belroge, and many of the grunts, elites, and hunters have joined you, Regret. Don't you think we are strong enough? What does Death have? A few ancient armies who are too drunk on the pleasure of the afterlife to remember the old ways?"

The prophet shook his head. "Do not be rash, Khan. I have seen rumors of death summoning help. Ones who have given us great trouble in the past life."

Khan snorted angrily, a cloud of sulfur rising from his nostrils. "Don't forget that we have the stone. We all have increased power from it, and if we could tap into every aspect of it, we may be able to even bend the soul eaters to our will, and bring them beyond the crystal barrier holding them at bay."

Deadpool leaned in to get a better look at the guards that stood sentry on each side of the doors to the hall. In doing so, his hand bumped a piece of rubble, which fell to the floor below, echoing loudly in the huge hall. "Oops."

"Deadpool, what did you do?" Legalos hissed.

"Time to go." Deadpool chimed, grabbing hold of Legalos and the Chief.

Claw and Logan were in a full fledged battle, surrounded by six or seven of the monsters at a time. They had already killed two, but it hadn't been easy to say the least. They seemed to only be vulnerable between the armor, and even though Wolverine's claws could pierce it, the armor seemed to thick for that to be of much effect. A little way into the fight Logan and Claw got separated, and each was surrounded by four of the monstrosities. Logan had been skewered by one of the spines, and it still protruded from his middle. Suddenly there was a double puff of displaced air, then everything disappeared.

Logan looked around to find that Deadpool had ported him and Claw as well as the rest of the company to a grove of pine trees.

"Camp time!" The merc announced, and used his swords to chop up some wood and start building a fire. Logan grimaced and set to pulling the spine out.

Legalos' eyes went wide. "Logan, are you.."

Logan waved him off and pulled the spine out. "Ahhh, ok, got it. Don't worry elf, I heal fast." Even as he said this the wound closed and Logan's labored breathing returned to normal.

"So what did you three find out?" Claw asked, Farcius nibbling on some dried fruit that his master had given him.

"Apparently we have more than the leaders to deal with." The Chief remarked.

"Yea! We got- lets see, grunts, orcs, a Belroge, elites, trolls, hunters, and some horseies!" Deadpool counted on his fingers.

"Creatures from each world I'm guessing?" Logan asked. After the Chief told them what they had heard, they sat back, trying to make sense of it all.

"So what is this stone?" Claw asked, stroking Farcius' crest.

"I don't know." the elf admitted. "But whatever it is, it gives them more power. Of what kind I cannot imagine."

Claw nodded, trying to think of what this stone could possibly be.

"That part about them trying to control Death _and_ the soul eaters sounds like bad news to me." Logan said, his brow furrowed. The entire company nodded.

"If you ask me, Death should have a bodyguard." The Chief said, roasting a piece of meat over the fire.

Deadpool sat up very straight and tipped his head back in what he thought was a flattering pose. "I would be more than happy to watch her highness.-" (where ever she may go)

"Pool'-"

"To protect her at all costs!-"

"Pool'……"

"To give my very life for her!, To-"

"POOL!!!!!" Logan roared. "That's enough, if we assign a body guard, we'll call you."

Deadpool looked indignant. "And what SIR, would posses you to depriver her ladyship of protection when it is in your power to give?!!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Here we go……"

After much ranting, raving, elaborate disses and curses, shuns of Logan's entire family and any generations to come, and a rather ridiculous imitation of a sorcerer performing a curse, Deadpool finally sat down.

"You done?" Logan asked.

Deadpool grabbed some meat off of the spit and began to stuff his face dramatically.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, even if a body guard was not necessary, I don't think we could keep Deadpool from following her around and brutally slaughtering anything that looked at her funny." The Chief remarked, then continued. "But I really think we should have her under tabs. How about Deadpool guards Death, me, Claw and Farcius will try to recruit troops, and Legalos and Logan can go find out more about this stone."

Claw nodded, "If I am there surly many of my former clan will join us, I may even find my mate and children……" he trailed off.

"Alright. How about me, Pool', and Legalos head back to the castle to ask Death about this stone, and set Deadpool to his post. You and Claw can head to that sanctuary that Death told us about and gather re-enforcements. Claw, can Farcius carry messages?" The predator nodded. "Good, send us word when you are done gathering troops or have news." Logan finished.

"I think we should start tonight." the elf said.

"We were obviously noticed, and I have no doubt that we will be pursued directly. " Claw agreed. "Deadpool, can you teleport me and the Chief close to the sanctuary?"

Deadpool nodded. "I can drop you guys around ten miles closer." The Chief breathed a sigh of releif. "That'll save time."

"All right merc, drop them then come back for us and we'll head to your girlfriend's castle."

Deadpool "accidentally" shot Logan in the arm before porting away with Claw and the Chief. Logan grabbed the smarting appendage and cursed. "I swear, I would not be sorry if he decided to stay here when this is all over."


	3. Caves

Ch. 3, Enjoy!

"No, I have no idea what they could be talking about." Death said, sitting heavily in an ornate arm chair. "I don't know what to make of it. As for Deadpool, I guess he can hang around, at least I will be able to contact you then."

Deadpool had spent the entire time Logan had been explaining what they had learned to Death, by staring at her, and making loud sighs of longing every few minutes. Logan had gotten very annoyed, but the gravity of the situation had quickly made Deadpool's behavior irrelevant.

"Well, since you have no idea, and we have no idea, I guess the elf and I better get moving." Logan said, heading for the weapon's room.

Death had given Logan and Legalos each a horse to make their travel faster, and Deadpool ported them most of the way back to the enemies hideout. The two rode the skeletal steeds the rest of the way, hiding them in an old shed that lay in the center of a tangled forest. As they approached the wall, Logan surveyed the top, trying to decide which part of the wall was the least guarded. Unfortunately, the guard had been significantly stronger than last time. "I don't think this will be easy elf."

Claw and the Chief had made good time and reached the hideout quickly. It was another castle, but this one was made of marble, and although not as large, it seemed to have better defenses. As they approached, two Spartans ran up to greet them, first the chief, then Claw.

"We have been wondering if Death would let us out to play, all we really needed were some leaders."

Claw and the Chief were led inside and up to a meeting hall where the major officials gathered. There were many species around the marble table, and when a familiar predator came through the doors, Claw could no longer contain himself. He stood and rushed over to his son, taking him completely by surprise and embracing him.

"Dad?" The warrior clicked in surprise.

Deadpool was following Death like a shadow as she went about her business, gathering the dying, and seeing that they end up where they should. At the moment they were surveying a battle field, soldiers of both elf, orc, and man scattered far and wide.

"How about that one! Or that one! Ooo, I could finish him off for you!"

Death strode over to a wounded man, taking his hand and helping him up, guiding him through a portal and into the afterlife.

"You have delivered me many Deadpool. All of you have. But there is more to who goes and who lives than you think. If it is not a person's time, or if their body or spirit is strong, I cannot take them."

Deadpool followed Death as she entered a portal and went back to her castle.

"What does your face look like?" Deadpool asked, finding it ironic that Death made his heart beat so fast.

" You won't find that out until it is your time to go." She said, turning a corner and striding through a strange hall, full of shimmering orbs, floating and drifting lazily in any direction.

"But why?" He whined. "I can handle it."

Logan and Legalos were creeping through a tunnel, one that Logan had managed to find by mistake when he chopped some old grapevines out of his way. It was pretty boring at first, but after walking about a mile or two, veins of glowing rock began to peer through the clay. Another mile and the whole tunnel was filled with glows of blue, green, yellow and white. Pink and white striped mushrooms grew along the sides, giving off a soft glow as well.

As they got deeper, the walls of the tunnel started to turn to rock, and soon it was obvious that they were inside the mountain. Moss covered the floor, and seaweed like vines bloomed strings of flowers from the ceiling. The strange veins of rock and glowing mushrooms continued, and once in a while a bright green spider would skitter across the path. Logan's senses were going crazy as he attempted to understand all of the smells and sights around them.

Legalos, strangely, felt very peaceful, as if this was a place he had been seeking his whole life, and had finally found. After traveling almost twenty miles, the tunnel widened. As the pair walked out, they found themselves in a chamber, crafted entirely of a clear crystal. The vines snaked in constructed patterns across the giant ceiling.

"Holy!" Logan had stepped onto the carved floor, only to look down into what looked like black water. Glowing fish darted too and fro, and although the water was dark, Logan could tell that the cause was depth, not murkiness. An eel-like creature slid beneath Logan's feet, at least twenty feet long, and twice as thick as Logan's middle. It's eyes stared blankly like two moons. Several jelly like creatures floated along, and with a shock Logan realized that the whole place was underwater. It was as if they had opened into a crystal bubble, floating in the center of an endless body of water, teeming with life that no one could ever imagine.

Creatures of indescribable colors and shapes swam, darted, and floated on all sides, and in the center of the room was a blue stone. It was semi-clear, and it seemed to illuminate the whole room. Inside of it, Legalos could see a bubble, always shifting and moving.

Claw and his son had only a moment to be re-united before they were forced to sit down and join the meeting. The Chief took the lead by explaining everything that was going on.

"So Logan and Legalos are finding more about this stone while Deadpool is with Death." He finished.

"We need all the soldiers we can get to help us stop these titans." Claw said, drawing the attention to himself. "I know that all my people will join me, but what of the rest of you? I understand the fate you face by fighting, but this must be done! If our enemy succeeds in their quest, all of us will be destroyed."

Several of the leaders stood. "We will join." The head Spartans, both the ancient and new, rose. Soon everyone around the table was standing, Elves, men, Spartans, Predators, Dwarves, Mutants, Marines, and Wizards.

"This is a better turn out than expected." Claw whispered to Farcius and the Chief.

"We will need all the help we can get."

Deadpool had been following Death around where ever she went, but he was getting bored. He could only take so much "oh, it's somebody's time, better go get them!" Even if he was staring at her most of the time. He wished that someone would try and attack her, at least _then_ he would have something to do.

He sighed loudly. They were walking on the ramparts of Death's palace/castle when a grappling hook suddenly flew up and hooked onto the side of the wall. Deadpool drew his sword and peered over the edge.

Three elites were climbing up the rope, and several more stood at the bottom of the wall, throwing up grappling hooks or shooting grappling guns.

"Finally! I was wondering how long it would take you cowards!!" Deadpool said, watching the aliens climb the walls. "Step back my lady, I will protect you." he announced, sweeping Death into his arms and shutting her in a nearby tower.

He took a sword in each hand and started at one end of the ramparts, running along and cutting the grappling ropes when their climbers were at least half way up.

"Oops, sorry, that is going to hurt, watch your head, HA! SUCKER!!!" He taunted as each hit the ground in a sickening crunch.

"THAT ALL YOU TWERPS GOT?!!" He shouted, looking around. Just then he heard a loud snort behind him. He turned around to find three Hunters, at least twenty Uruk Hai, four Cave Trolls, and an assorted number of Grunts and Elites. All with their focus on him.

"Ooooo yea!"

"What the heck is that?" Logan whispered, staring at the stone.

Legalos stepped forward, examining the blue crystal. There were several markings that had been purposefully carved into the stone, and in the center of it all, there was a hole, around the width and depth that an arrow would fit into.

"I don't know, It is very peculiar. It appears that something is missing though, so I think we ended up in the right place." He answered, gently fingering the hole.

He circled the stone and found another hollow in the rock, much more shallow, and carved to fit a bow. "I think there was a bow and arrow here." The elf said quietly, continuing to examine the hollow.

Logan walked closer, suddenly noticing a jagged edge on the right side of the gem. "Hey, I think a piece has been chiseled off." He remarked, motioning the prince over. Legalos came to his side and examined the broken edges. "I'd say you're right."

Claw was standing on the ramparts of the castle, the white marble cool under his feet. He was writing a message to Logan and Legalos, using Farcius to deliver that message, and another one for Death's horse to carry to her castle.

"Go, find them Farcius, return to me as soon as they send you." The bird brushed affectionately against his care taker before flying off.

Claw watched him go before walking down a set of stairs and into the center of the castle, where troops were lined up to get armored for war. Claw's son was busy rallying the predators, and Claw went over to join him. The Chief was across the room, discussing tactics with the Spartans. Torac looked up, moving respectfully out of his father's way. All of Claw's former clan struck their arms across their chests in salute.

"It is good to see you all again. You fought with the highest honor possible last time we drew blades together. You are needed again."

The predators bowed, signaling that they would follow Claw wherever he would lead them, just as they had last time. Claw nodded with approval and walked back to his son, leaving his warriors to get ready.

"Where is Ciriana?" Claw asked him, unable to wait any longer. Torac motioned Claw to follow him and lead him down some more steps to where many of the females from the various species were staying. Torac lead him to the crowd to where Claw's mate and daughter stood.

"Ciriana, Iriana?" The two females looked up in surprise. Claw rushed forward and grabbed both of them in a tight hug.

"Take that you ugly son of a-" SMASH. "Ooooo you will SO pay for cracking my Britney Spears CD! Take that! And that! And maybe a little taste of that!!! Eat steel, squash face!" Deadpool was in an all out smack down with all of the cave trolls at once.

One of the Hunters lay dead, and many of the orcs and other smaller creatures were long dead. Deadpool had already set several traps, as well as gone completely wako on anyone who got within ten feet of Death's tower.

"You guys are even uglier than me!" Deadpool taunted as he planted one of his swords in a Cave Troll's head, using the leverage to flip backwards over it's massive body, landing squarely on another one. The troll roared, flailing arms in all directions, attempting to smash the annoyance. Deadpool dodged the attacks skillfully, using the troll's own arm to swing around and put a sword through it's head. As the last troll hit the ground, Deadpool began to turn, only to be hit out cold by one of the still standing hunters.

Death was watching everything through her tower's window, and she had seen Deadpool fall. She could sense his heartbeat, and breathing, his body's life force burning inside him, begin to weaken.

The afterlife was taking it's toll. He was only out for a moment however, and soon he was up and fighting again.

"You guys are so annoying! Why are all the bad guys bigger than me? Not fair. I will just have to remedy that." Deadpool hurled some throwing stars into each of the Hunter's legs, slicing their hamstrings, causing them to fall to their knees.

"That is much better, now, as I was saying, Why are you guys so armored? Seriously, you would think size is enough, but nooo, we can spend all of the little guys we want, but the big ones are rare and must be protected! Hey, reader, did you ever notice that? How come Cave trolls don't turn out as many kids as these globs of mud? It can't be an attraction issue, cuz you are both ugly as-" WHAM! Deadpool hit another wall, this time cracking a few ribs.

"Ooo, that'll be fun to heal."

"Well, I think we had better head back. Not much to learn here." Logan said, turning his back on the room and heading for the exit.

Legalos followed him, trying to make sense of everything. "So obviously Sauran and the rest have taken this stone, and apparently it controls Death and makes them stronger, so what was the bow and arrow for?"

Logan shrugged. "Beats me, I would like to know that myself." They walked in silence for a wile, the mushrooms and rock lighting their way.

Suddenly Logan jerked his head around as if he were listening, sniffing the air, hands clenched into fists. Legalos' elf senses heard it too, a beautiful trill sounded down the tunnel, along with the rush of wings.

"Oh, its Farcius." Logan said, relaxing. They kept walking and soon the bird flew into sight, coming to land on Legalos' arm. There was a message tied to his leg. Logan removed and read it out loud.

_Army is formed. Join us at hideout. Send back with news._

"Simple enough." Legalos commented, taking out a thin piece of carved bone out of his belt and piercing a mushroom with it. The glowing juice made good ink and the elf wrote a response. Farcius flew off as soon as it was secured and the two were alone again.

Claw was on the ramparts with his family. They were catching up, Claw telling them the tales of his many hunts since the war. They listened intently, just happy to be reunited, sad that he probably wouldn't be staying. Down in one of the halls, the Chief had finished talking strategy, and was giving an update to all of the Spartans on what had happened in the war since they had left.

"Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, can't touch this!" Deadpool sang as he flipped from one hunter to the other, now using their own spines against them. He had cut two off, only to realize that they could penetrate the alien's armor.

"You guys sure like to dance, huh? I like the fox trot myself, but you guys seem to like the six step." One of the hunters roared in agony and anger, swinging at Deadpool with one of it's massive shields.

"Oh, sorry, what are you doing? Square dance? Macarena?" There was a loud thud as one of the hunters toppled over the side of the wall and fell to the ground, dead.

"Ok big blue, it's just you and me." A few strokes of Deadpool's modified swords, and the second one lay dead. Deadpool strode to Death's tower, a few cuts and bruises bleeding slightly. He flung the door open and swept her into his arms.

"How about a reward for your champion my dear?" He crooned. In spite of herself, Death laughed. "Only if you don't want to ever go home." She replied.


	4. War

"WHERE ARE THEY!!?? THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO SEND WORD WHEN THEY HAD HER!!" Khan roared, positively boiling from being kept inside, unable to do anything.

"Apparently," Sauran snapped, "They don't have her yet!"

"Well why not?! How many do we have to send?? She lives alone, and we sent more than enough to capture her! Heck, one of the hunters even had a fragment from the crystal, so it would have been nearly impossible for her to fight back!!" Khan was fuming so badly that he was seeing red, and every breath was wreathed in flame and brimstone.

"Calm yourself, priest." Apocalypse rumbled. "We always have my horsemen. They are much harder to beat than a simple Hunter or Orc."

"Why didn't you send your precious horsemen in the first place?" Khan spat.

"You would do well to respect me, lizard."

Khan's eyes burned. He spat a stream of fire in Apocalypse's direction in defiance.

"They are all dead." The prophet of Regret croaked. "She has a protector, one who truly loves her."

Khan drew his head back in shock. "Someone who…loves….her??"

The prophet nodded, opening his eyes and coming out of his trance. "He will be a dangerous enemy. Love is very strong."

Logan and Legalos emerged from the tunnel after around six hours of hiking, sometimes jogging. They found the horses just as they had left them and mounted, riding hard to Death's castle.

Deadpool was standing over the fallen hunter, prodding it's massive body. Suddenly something caught the sun and flashed near his foot. He stooped down to pick it up. It was a shard of crystal.

"Hey! They wear jewelry!" Death was right behind him, but didn't respond.

"Left you speechless have I?" Deadpool flirted, turning around with the crystal still in his hand. Death stood staring at it, as if she were frozen.

"Yoo-hoo? Anybody home?" Deadpool waved the hand holding the crystal in front of her face, and she followed with her gaze, when he dropped his hand, she followed the crystal's path.

"Ooo, THIS could be the rock they were referring to…." He tucked the crystal beneath his armor. He could feel it's cold through his suit, it seemed to give off it's own temperature.

"Hmmm, we may want to watch out for these." Death had gone back to normal as soon as the crystal was hidden.

"Logan and Legalos return!" She said suddenly, looking to the north. Two horses galloped across the flagstone path, and came to rest in front of the pair.

Farcius flew through the white castle window, carrying his message to where Claw was. The predator received his bird as it settled on his arm, and took the message, reading it. _Found the rock, heading back to Death's castle. Meet up there. _Claw folded his powerful hand around the small parchment, a foreboding feeling swelling in his chest. War would soon be joined.

"What news?" Death inquired anxiously, sensing that Logan and Legalos were also starting to feel the effects of the afterlife.

"We found a cave, with a large crystal in the center, part of it had been chiseled off." Legalos began, stopping short as he tried to catch his breath.

Logan finished for him, "It looked as though it used to hold a bow and arrow as well, but they were both missing."

Death shook her head in frustration. You would think she would know more about the land she ruled over.

"What did the crystal look like?" Deadpool inquired, thinking of the shard that they had found on the hunter.

"It was semi clear, blue." Logan answered.

"Like this?" Deadpool asked, pulling the crystal out. Death stiffened again, going into a trance like state. Deadpool glanced in her direction.

"Oopsie." he put the shard back behind his armor.

"Yes, just like that." Legalos muttered darkly.

Claw and the Chief had rallied all of the troops and were getting ready to follow orders.

"We are ready Chief." The Chief and Claw nodded, scanning the troops that were lined up and ready to march.

400 Spartans, over 800 predators, several thousand elves and men, warriors from all ages and cultures. There were a few odd creatures as well, a dragon, and three giants. Not to mention the set of 250 mutants with assorted powers. Claw just hoped it would be enough. He knew that for every man or creature on their side, Khan and the rest would have at least one to counter him. They began the march to Death's castle within the hour.

Khan stood on a balcony, his fiery eyes scanning the troops. Apocalypse's horsemen had been set up like generals, and they sat silent, their steeds pawing and chomping at the bit. Over 20 thousand Orcs, 40 cave trolls, 15 Oliphants, and all of the ring wraiths. And that was just Sauran. Regret had at least 5 thousand elites, an assorted company of grunts, 400 flood, and 20 hunters. Khan was still angry with his companions for waiting so long.

His brooding thoughts were interrupted when a black Arcioptrix glided towards him, it's throaty call echoing off the mountain. Khan held up an arm and the large bird settled. It's empty, white eyes blinked once before it began relaying information to it's master through a series of clicks and croaks. Khan listened carefully.

_Many troops at the white castle. Death is guarded. Saw your great enemy. Others with him. The ones called Wolverine, Chief, Deadpool, and Legalos as well. Troops headed for the black castle. _

Khan snorted loudly, furious that the rest had held him back, furious that Claw had followed him even here! He would crush the nuisance himself, that he would be sure of. With a lash of his barbed tail he turned, the crystal hanging around his neck swinging with the motion, coming to rest over his black heart. The others would follow him now, or pay for it. They would go out and crush Death's feeble defense.

Claw and the Chief traveled with the troops for an hour and a half without incident,

"Ahem!"

What Deadpool!?

"When are we coming back to me?"

Deadpool, this is more strategic!

"Strategic? I think I should take the story over now, you know nothing about strategy."

Deadpool….

"For instance, THIS is more strategic."

Deadpool…….

"hmm hmm hmmm. The dashing merc swept past all of the cowardly forces of "good" that would take fifty paragraphs to protect such a fox as her highness. Rower! She sighed with unsurpassed admiration as he single handedly defeated all of the idiots that would call themselves "Lords of Evil" with some gasoline and a shot gun."

Deadpool……

"As his reward, she sent all of the losers back to the pits from which they crawled, finally to lead the merc upstairs to the privacy of her bedroom where they……….."

DEADPOOL!!!!!

"What?? I was just getting to the good part.."

That's enough, I will take this from here!

"Fine."

Now where was I? Darn merc……..Oh yes, Claw and the Chief traveled with the troops for an hour and a half without incident, Claw getting nervous while at the same time relieved that they had made it that far. Death's castle was in sight, and they would reach it in no more than a half hour.

The Chief saw it first, a cloud of dust rising from the direction of the mountains. His helmet focused, only to see four hideous horsemen galloping towards them, hoards of decrepit creatures in their wake.

"Claw! We have trouble!"

Claw whipped his head around, looking where the Chief had motioned. With a resigned motion he signaled his troops to form up into battle stance. They would meet sooner than he had wanted too, but at least they weren't entirely un prepared. He braced for impact, sending a silent goodbye to his mate and daughter if he didn't make it out.

"Claw should be joining us soon, I think we should get you hidden." Logan said, referring to Death.

"It would be better if you were out of sight, since I think it is safe to say that our enemy has more than one of those crystals, and there is no telling what the bow will do."

Legalos nodded, agreeing with Logan's argument. Suddenly elf and mutant tuned simultaneously, facing north. There was a faint cloud of dust rising, and in front of it a huge army was forming into a ready stance. Legalos' keen vision spotted Farcius darting too and fro, several feet above the group.

"Eep! Fighty time?" Deadpool squeaked hopefully.

Logan nodded gravely. "This'll be the fight of your life merc, the fight of your life."

Apocalypse stood at the front line, Plague and Famine on either side of him. His four horsemen bucked and pawed restlessly, itching to be let loose.

"Patience." He thought, calming them with his mind, but only slightly. The army was falling into fighting formation obediently, Khan and Sauran giving the bulk of the orders. This wouldn't take long.

The Chief stood waiting for the enemy's advance, so close now that he could make out distinct enemy species and even faces without too much help from his helmet. There was only the first move to be made and then hell would ensue. He felt strangely weak, as if he was getting very very tired. Was it fear? No, he realized, remembering with a shock what Death had emphasized only two days ago, they couldn't last long here. He was broken out of his dark thoughts by the sound of displaced air as Deadpool, Wolverine, and Legalos materialized to his right.

Deadpool looked around excitedly. "Good, you didn't start without me!"

Wolverine simply snorted and loosed his claws with a metallic snickt, moving to where he would be the most useful.

Legalos readied his bow.

This was it.


	5. End

Sauran peered through his helmet disdainfully at the opposing army. Many of the soldiers and creatures he had already defeated come back to face him again. He pulled his mind deeper into his dark thoughts, letting his anger seethe. Who would make the first shot? He fingered the crystal bow in his hands, the single arrow in a sheath on his leg. Where was his target? Of course, they locked her away. Like that would stop him, he mocked before giving his orcs the signal.

"FIRE!"

A hail of arrows were suddenly loosed from the enemy and Claw threw himself to the ground, ducking most of it. An arrow deflected harmlessly off of his helmet with a ping, but others were not so lucky.

Almost as soon as he hit the ground, he was back up, Legalos commanding the elves and human archers to fire. Simultaneously, the Chief signaled his Spartans to run forward, leading the first advance. Just as the Spartans met with the front line, Claw lead his Predators forward, covering the Spartans back's. They were met with heavy laser fire as they advanced, the aliens aim deadly.

Logan was quickly slipping into berserker mode, he and Deadpool choosing to be part of the Predator advance. Deadpool was immediately talking and shooting in all directions, miraculously not hitting any of his allies. Wolverine was thick into a group of orcs and elites, and they were falling on every side of him.

Apocalypse watched the two armies clash, until finally deciding to let his horsemen go.

Famine and Pestilence leapt into the sky, their rotting wings and deathly screeches filling the air. Immediately there was a buckling in the opposing army as soldier after soldier buckled over in pain, hunger and sickness racking their body.

"A pity they couldn't put up a longer fight." He crooned, but he soon realized that not everything was going according to plan. The pain seemed to be subsiding, and the soldiers went on as if they were not affected.

"Wizards." Apocalypse cursed, noticing the glowing staff tips scattered throughout the army. His horsemen would have no power as long as this continued.

"Aim for the wizards." He commanded.

Wolverine was blind with rage, the animal in him having full reign. Legalos was still behind where the hand to hand combat was, continuing the direction of the archers. The Chief had switched to his grenades, and was managing to throw them far enough away that only his enemies got wounded. Claw and the Predators were quickly sweeping over the orcs, but the cave trolls and hunters were getting to be a problem. Everything considering, the Chief thought that it was going pretty well, but it troubled him that he couldn't seem to spot Sauran. Regret was hiding in the center of a ring of Flood, Apocalypse was busy directing his horsemen towards the wizards, and, Khan was swooping above, raining down jets of fire onto the thick of the un-armored Spartans. He scanned the area again, praying for a sign of Sauran. He was too uneasy to think that he could have been killed already.

Sauran was traveling undercover, creeping through the army and to the edge, using the power that his crystal afforded him- invisibility. His ring had not followed him into the afterlife, so this crystal was the alternative.

He was on the edge of the fighting when he grabbed a horse, his touch making it invisible as well, and began to head for Death's castle. With everyone distracted, and the best warriors on the battle field, he would get her easy. Then the war would be over, with one arrow, it would end. He kicked his steed savagely, forcing it to go faster.

Claw and Wolverine were back to back, fighting off several flood that had surrounded them. Claw's wrist blades had saved them innumerable times, and Logan's claws had done the same, but they just kept _coming_.

Wolverine ducked as Claw vaulted over him, quickly decapitating two elf- flood. Logan brought both sets of claws around in a wide arc, embedding them into, of all things, a Cave Troll flood. Deadpool was in a mess of his own, but he was doing fine. He seemed to have found a way to make a flame thrower, and was frying the last of the grunts to a crisp. The Chief had taken an energy sword from one of the elites, and was hacking his way through the flood, trying to make his way to where Wolverine and Claw were struggling. All in all, it was starting to look bad, and in the back of the Chief's mind it still bothered him that they hadn't been able to spot Sauran.

Sauran reached the castle in little time at all, easily taking out the guards and creeping up the steps silently, the bow drawn, the clear, cold arrow on the string. He came up on her room quickly, where he could hear her moving around. No doubt pacing in worry.

He edged an armored foot into the door, his spiked shoulder following until the door was wedged open. She whirled on her heel in alarm as his impressive frame appeared, covered head to toe in spiked armor, a scarlet cape flowing down his back like a blood fountain. His pitiless eyes stared from the depths of his helmet, a flash on his chest suddenly getting her attention.

She froze, unable to move, no thought her own. All she felt was the desire to kill the heroes she had summoned. Sauran raised the bow, pulling the taught string back to his shoulder, the deadly tip aimed at Death herself.

Things had started to go better for Legolas and the rest, the enemy was finally starting to weaken. Orcs fell on every side, all of the hunters were dead, and there was only one Oliphant left. Claw was still in the thick of several enemies, and although he and Wolverine had been separated, he was holding his own. Suddenly a chill ran through his spine as a screech was heard, accompanied by a deafening roar. He looked up, a huge fire demon filling his vision, it's horned head tossing as it broke the feeble chains that had been holding it. It cracked a fiery whip, several soldiers flying though the air as they were hit, only to land on their companions, crushing them.

What really got Claw's attention however, were the black serpents that he so despised, let loose at the last moment. The hideous heads dripped saliva, their tongues snapping razor jaws of their own as they screeched. Claw saw red as he charged though the mass of aliens and orcs, his only desire to destroy the monstrosities that had once destroyed his clan.

Sauran let the arrow loose, it's silvery shaft catching a ray of light coming from the window behind his target. There was a sickening thunk as it hit flesh, and a figure collapsed to its knees.

Sauran was shocked to notice that it wasn't Death that was on the floor, but a costumed figure, Deadpool. The arrow had pierced him right below the heart. There was a shimmer as the faint glow that the crystal arrow used to hold, failed, leaving a dull shaft in Deadpool's chest. There was a shock wave that came from the arrow, and the crystal around Saurian's' neck shattered. Death snapped out of her trance, eyes suddenly going dark as she saw the intruder truly for the first time.

She raised a hand gesturing towards him, chanting, _adhuc abeo adnumero venire tuus_ _pernicies._ Now you will pay, meet your bane.

Dark tendrils slithered from the floor, snaking around Sauran's terrified body. The tendrils merged with him into a black smoke, and she drew him into a pendent that she wore around her neck, a bright green gem with a slit in the center, a dragon eye gemstone. His armor fell with a loud clang to the floor, the cape covering it in folds. As suddenly as she had changed, she was back, and she fell to her knees beside Deadpool. He coughed, and when she rolled his mask away from his mouth she saw blood.

It was strange to her, Death holding a dying man, and feeling sad for him. She had no idea what the arrow had done, and she feared that his soul would have been damaged beyond saving as well. Deadpool's body trembled as he struggled to speak, and she leaned over him.

"Now….can…I get…my…….reward?" He whispered hopefully.

She smiled, and for the first time in all her long years of existence, felt a tear run down her cheek. She lifted her veil in response, leaning pale, cold lips down, and she kissed him.

The Belroge was wreaking havoc with it's whip, and Legalos knew he had to stop it. He whistled to the dragon and it flew towards him accommodatingly, brushing the ground just long enough for the elf to jump aboard. They raced for the demon, and Legalos took careful aim, shooting it through the eye. It reeled in agitation, but the arrow itself did little damage. The elf continued to shoot, hoping at least to keep the titan off guard. Suddenly there was a shockwave that swept from the direction of Death's castle, knocking the dragon into a spiral, and Legalos almost off. When he regained his composure, Legalos saw that Apocalypse and Khan both seemed upset. When Khan soared past them, he noticed that the crystal was missing. Before Legalos could wonder what had happened, there was a scream as Khan suddenly was entwined in what looked like tendrils of black smoke. Legalos looked down, to see that Apocalypse and Regret were the same. Their bodies began to dissolve, and then all that was left was empty armor. Legalos looked around in amazement, suddenly snapping back to what he was doing, just in time to dodge a plasma blast from below. The Chief, Claw and Wolverine had seen it too, and had stopped, open mouthed to watch. Shortly after the armies realized their leaders were dead. Some of the wretches ran, while others fought with less strength than before. Only the mindless beasts kept going till the end. And that came quickly.

When everything was over the wounded were taken to Death's castle, and the healthy went back to the white castle. Claw, Logan, Farcius, Legalos, and the Chief went with the wounded to Death's castle, un wounded, but very weak.

Death came down to meet them, and guided them up to a room where they could be alone. There was a bed there, and Deadpool was sitting up, looking as though nothing had happened. But he was also laying down, an arrow jutting from his chest. Logan stepped forward in astonishment.

"I got snogged!" Deadpool announced, visibly grinning through his mask.

"What the heck, 'Pool, your dead!" Logan exclaimed.

Deadpool stopped grinning, looked down, looked behind himself at his body, back at himself, then back at Logan. "So?"

Logan stared at him a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"What happened to you two? I think we missed something!" The Chief exclaimed.

Death nodded. "You sure did. But I have a better place for explanations. You are all very close to joining Deadpool, so we need to go somewhere that doesn't weaken you any more."

Claw stepped forward. "Before we go, I need to see my mate and children one more time."

Death nodded. I understand, you may go see them. They are waiting for you in the main hall. Claw gave a bow of thanks before hurrying out, Farcius clinging to his shoulder.

Claw went to where his family was waiting, his heart torn to leave them again. He shared a few words with each of them before removing his mask, and drawing his mate close to him. She looked up at him, and they locked mandibles in an affectionate embrace.

"I will see you again." He whispered. She looked into his eyes again before hugging him close.

"Ewwwww!" Deadpool exclaimed from the doorway. "Uky love! Blah!"

Death gave him a harsh look before turning towards Claw. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and followed her into another room, taking one last look at his family as the door closed.

Death led them into a bare room with a strange empty frame at one end. She walked up to it and waved a hand across the space, causing a white film to appear. A black and white cat brushed around her legs as she stepped through, motioning the others to follow.

"Aww, kitty!" Deadpool said, distracted.

"Come on 'Pool." Logan sighed, grabbing the merc by the collar and pulling him through.

They ended up in a white place, with benches all around a stone table. That was all that was there. Everyone sat down, and Claw noticed that their clothing or armor had gone back to the way it had been before. He also felt stronger here, as if he had been carrying around an unknown weight that had just been lifted.

"So what happened to you? Maybe it will help explain what happened to us." Legalos started.

Death took up the story and told Legalos and the others what had happened, Deadpool filling in for her where she couldn't remember.

"And I trapped them as well." She finished, referring to Khan and the others.

"So the crystals were short range for controlling you, but the arrow would have made it permanent?" Claw guessed.

"I believe so." Death nodded. "Apparently when Deadpool sacrificed himself it broke whatever power the crystals had however, and they shattered, letting me go." "And then she kicked a-" "We get it merc." Logan cut him off. "So what happened to you?" Death asked. Each took his turn explaining what had happened from their point of view, and the pieces were put together. After the last story was finished Death stood.

"I cannot thank you enough. All of you. You did what we couldn't and now this world is safe for souls to come again. I owe much to each of you, and when you come to stay you will have the highest honors. Deadpool." She turned to his expectant face. "Since you were willing to sacrifice yourself for me you have a choice, stay with me, or go back along with the rest."

Deadpool bit his lip. "Tough choice, but why not have a little more fun before coming back to the fox?" He muttered to himself.

Death chuckled.

"I think I will go for now, but I will certainly be back." He decided, giving her a suggestive grin.

She nodded, smiling. "I will leave you here to say goodbye to one another. When you are done just walk to the north. You will appear back where I took you from. Farewell, and I will see you all again." She turned with a sweep of her dress and walked back in the direction from where they came. And she was gone.

"Well, you are ugly, you are too uptight, you are strange spaceman, and you, wait, you I'm stuck with." Deadpool finished, pointing at each individual as he addressed them. "Well! I have 3 million to collect, see you weirdoes later." And Deadpool turned and walked away, disappearing. The others looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in simultaneous laughter.

The End

* * *

Well, I know that's the end, and this story isn't that popular, so there is not much reason for you to review, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did anyway! Thanks!


End file.
